


Sweet Sensation

by softangel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, and i said same, and my sister said what if hide put chips ahoy in kaneki's ass, i was eating chips ahoy, idek, tbh, this is the result of what my sister said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blame tumblr user mudkip4prez she is the reason for this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> blame tumblr user mudkip4prez she is the reason for this

"hide lets try somthin different bc our sex life isnt spicy enough" Kaneki demanded

"bitch the fuck u want" hide replied, recalling that the last time Kaneki wanted to 'try something' Kaneki ended up grapefruiting him

"remember the chips ahoy cookies u were eating earlier?" kaneki asked

"yea what about them" hide wondered, curious like that one monkey, george

"put them in my butt"

 

______________________________

kaneki was an absolute mess, moaning and groaning, his hole clenching around the chocolate chip cookies

"more.. put more cookies in, hide" kaneki begged, screaming when he did

"haha and then what ;)" hide said as he shoved more and more cookies into kaneki's ass hole

kaneki couldn't reply, not getting enough of the feeling of the cookies in his butt

and then thats when hide realized that kaneki died

at first he was confused, but when the cookies came out of his ass, hide gasped

the cookies made a monster-like shape and they screamed to hide, "YOU'RE NEXT BITCH LMAO" 

 

.......

 

______________________________

Nobody visited their funerals bc tbh who the fuck would wanna attend the funerals of people who died bc of cookies in their butts

 

rip in peace in peace: Hideyoshi Nagachika & Kaneki Ken u will not be missed bc tbh what the fuck were u thinking lmao

**Author's Note:**

> BTW IF U DONT KNOW WHAT GRAPEFRUITING IS UR IN FOR A REAL TREAT  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHZ5hp45Fc
> 
> WATCH THE VIDEO THNX


End file.
